


Timely Matters

by Macadamanaity



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Cooper, MASH (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macadamanaity/pseuds/Macadamanaity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell Will Stanton that the Old Ones of the East are ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timely Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover ficlet written for likethesun2.

The man had come in with half his intestines hanging outside of his body. North Korean. He may as well have been dead, and his companions still had a chance, so the doctors moved on, while Francis did what he could to give him some dignity.

When Potter could spare him, Radar joined the priest, a comfort to the comforter.

The man was feverish, and Mulchahy mopped his brow, speaking to him softly, though no recognition registered in the man’s clear, sharp eyes. Suddenly the man jerked toward Radar, and screamed in agony. He opened his mouth, and a thin, insubstantial voice spilled out, impossibly unaccented to Mulcahy’s ear.

“Tell Will Stanton that the Old Ones of the East are ready.”

He writhed further in pain, crying out now in a tongue that was neither Korean, Chinese, nor English. Hawkeye ran over from across the room, eyes widening in surprise that the man still lived, calling nurses and corpsmen for a stretcher, now that his long odds hurt the good ones of no one else.

As they bore him away, Mulcahy silently called to his god to enhance this miracle and let this man stay in this world. He pondered half to himself,

“I wonder if…”

The younger man at his side, eyes clear and bright behind his glasses, turned to him shook his head.

“No, Father, it’s only a matter of time.”


End file.
